


How much I love you...

by luchesharman



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cliche, M/M, Song fic, very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchesharman/pseuds/luchesharman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it. This is the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How much I love you...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay song's not mine and I haven't even heard of the song until this year.

“You never know, dear, how much I love you,” Hayato’s sobbing out the words, tears streaming down his face as he tries to sing. “Please don't take my sunshine away.”

Takeshi’s bleeding, a lot and looking sick and pale and he _knows_ the other’s going to die. His baseball idiot was going to die and go to a place where even the bomber can’t follow.

It had all been a horrible mistake. They had thought they were safe in this new place but no. Of course not and after fighting for dear life, the man he loved had gotten hit and now he’s in his arms getting colder as his precious life is drained inch by inch. Hayato can’t do anything to even help because the sparse medical equipment they had been able to ravage from the ruins of an infirmary had been destroyed during the fight and even if it _hadn’t_ been, he knew he wouldn’t be able to fix the gaping wound in the raven’s side.

So the bomber had gently laid the other’s head in his lap as his heart breaks over and over again. But then Takeshi whispers, quiet and so weak, the weakest he’s ever heard him, “I… want t-to hear you sing a-gain… At least… one m-more time.”

So he had, singing the first song that pops up in his head through chocked back sobs and hiccups. “Y-You are my suns-shine, my… only sunshine,” he pauses, taking in a deep breath and smiles back painfully when the swordsman grins. “You make me,” his breath hitches but he continues, “happy when… s-skies are gre-ey. You n-never know… dear, how much I love you.”

Takeshi reaches a scarred hand up to stroke his face then. It’s cold and even the tan skin looks lighter but Hayato doesn’t care because those hazel eyes of his lover were closing.

“N-no,” he cries out and starts begging the Rain to not leave him because damn it the idiot’s all he has left. There’s no Tsuna, no Vongola or anyone to return to if Takeshi dies so _please, please don’t go._ And he presses the cold hand tightly to his face but he knows. It’s already too late.

The other was gone.

“Please don't take my sunshine away,” he whispers brokenly and leans forward to press their forehead together.

“I love you.”

And the rain falls.


End file.
